


Banished

by KyoKerry



Series: Anime Oneshots [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoKerry/pseuds/KyoKerry
Summary: Nobody wants a remnant of despair in their country, maybe that's why the whole lot of them were exiled.
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Anime Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008558
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. They Don't Like Us Here

**Author's Note:**

> Doesn't really have graphic violence but there are mentions of violence and I'm sorry to the characters, this can also be found on Wattpad. I have the same name as here and it is part of my book called anime one-shots. Here is a link: https://www.wattpad.com/927725752-anime-oneshots-banished-~-sondam

No country wanted a remnant of despair living there, not even a former one. Using that logic it was obvious that all fifteen of them were exiled to a faraway island to live there, at least they didn’t get a death sentence, they were just imprisoned. It wasn’t a conventional jail, they were allowed outside but the fences around the island went up to heaven and the building wasn’t cleaned, they didn’t have communal spaces, they were just stuck in their rooms, the hallway, and the yard. Sonia found this limiting; she had never lived like this. She also did not appreciate being separated from Gund- the others.

Day 1  
I can’t wait for the rest of the world to accept the fact that we were brainwashed and that we are back to normal, even one day has been both boring and confining, we went outside but there are limited things we can do, especially me as Souda is following me everywhere and Gundham wasn’t anywhere to be seen, I am happy to be in the room next to Gundham. 

Day 50  
I long for the outside world, for human contact, for technology and not just speaking to anyone, people come around every couple of days but they are like wardens and are ‘giving us psychiatric assessment’, it’s more like torture. Every day they take away things from us. Today we lost our right to go outside of our rooms, we have also lost the right to water that doesn’t come without food, fresh food and clean clothes. Our health is going downhill and I am sure we might die someday, even if I don’t want to think about it.

Day 65  
I talked to Gundham today. We were longing for each other but were afraid of the wardens that came that day. I didn’t know anything they could do worse to all of them. We were all brought into a room and had ‘the despair beat out of us’ which was just them hitting us repeatedly 

Day 66  
The wardens aren’t here today and I’m thinking of sneaking to Gundham’s room.

I went to Gundham’s room today and we talked for hours. I lost track of time and am very wary of the wardens seeing that I went over there, we didn’t have enough time to clean up the mess we made. Not even they can separate love.


	2. They Don't Like Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say it's a chore to take care of us, it's a chore to be here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh so yeah, I'm writing a chapter two because I feel like it and this might actually turn into a book or something, idk, I've always loved this plotline and I did as much as I could in one chapter but I have had so many ideas since I wrote this in September (Its almost December now) so this is the culmination of all these ideas as I listen to the Hamilton and Six soundtracks...
> 
> And I do believe in God so me dissing my religion is in this too...
> 
> THIS ALSO HAS ALOT OF VIOLENCE SO PROCEED WITH CAUTION

Wake up. Lie in bed for countless hours staring at the ceiling wondering what life could have been, what life could have been if Junko Enoshima hadn't destroyed us if we hadn't gotten wrongly convicted. I have hope for a whole second before realising it was worthless after all, how could the ceiling have all the answers to life? The ceiling was just a white and plain ceiling it was no God, for a God does not exist for if one did this fate did not truly be deserved and a God would know that and not punish us. I used to hope a God would come and save us, some sort of saviour would help us. It's been countless days since that hope left my body entirely with all the happiness, now all I have is Gundham. 

Gundham. My happiness. My joy. My everything. The only thing they couldn't take for me, the power of love is the only thing they couldn't drain me of. The power of love is so strong. 

Some days ago I slipped into this routine of thinking about Gundham and reminiscing on lost hope. Then I walk up to the breakfast bar without changing clothes, I have been in these clothes for countless hours of countless days and I have been here for so long that I have lost count, I have been in the same clothes, haven't had a shower a bath or anything. They say all those things are chores to people on the outside, but these things they take for granted, you really do get perspective when you don't get to do things that everybody does. The guards say its a chore and too expensive to give us these basic things so the things we get are the basic human needs, eating three meals a day at most, no snacks, no nothing. This life truly is different. Everybody has breakfast at the same time but it is quiet as nobody talks if we talk that's a form of freedom and we get punished. Getting punished was never fun but it wasn't like we could stop it, they decided to do that randomly, even if we stepped out of line once. I stared at Gundham for one moment too long and they were on to me. I liked staring at Gundham these days, it gave me a small amount of hope. 

That same hope that had diminished over the countless days and night here, I no longer kept a diary because owning something showed freedom and we aren't allowed that I can't remember what life was like before. When we didn't get dragged off for staring at them funny, for staring at someone for one moment too long. 

"Sonia," I heard, it was very loud and in my ear.  
"Yes?" I said obviously scared of the authority. Everyone here was scared of the authority.   
"Don't speak unless you are spoken to," Why are these guards so clichè.  
"Sorry, sir," What I said seemed to piss them off, the amount of audacity I had certainly shocked them as I got manhandled into a dark space I had been before. Many times before. It was a room I hated and was afraid of. It was the punishment room. There were shackles on the walls that they hang you on in uncomfortable positions after they beat you mercilessly. Just my luck that I ended up being here. 

"Aww, is little girl afraid." I knew I couldn't respond without getting hit but I couldn't stay silent without losing my dignity and pride, I always got told to get rid of that sense that I needed to keep them so that's what I did, I chucked them away for the sake of me and my safety. "Getting quiet now, are we?" I didn't respond to his taunts or his question. He seemed pissed off. "Bad," He said, bringing to light a rope that had blood all over it, it was used as a whip here and the blood was from my companions, my friends, some of the best people in my life. I flinched. He latched onto that and started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so a few things about this chapter   
> \- Sonia only gets by by thinking about Gundham and she does that while staring at her ceiling  
> \- They have single rooms  
> \- The guards have become more cautious, hence Sonia not sneaking anymore, not being allowed to talk much, not being allowed her diary and being much more afraid and only having basic needs  
> \- This is set sometime after the first chapter, it has been a really long time but nobody knows because they don't have calenders.  
> \- The beating room is a very scary and dark place only illuminated by a barred window and the shackles on the wall could be used for two arms but the guards don't do that and put them in excruciating positions.   
> \- If you have any questions, just ask.


End file.
